


My Sweet Poison

by pocketHealer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, F/F, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental bonding, Shadow is clearly dominant, Teasing, There is fluff eventually, drug usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: Making and selling his gadgets to make a decent living, Silver is living the life of a criminal, living underground to hide from the laws and society of Soleanna. With no family, no home he is forced to commit questionable acts to make money, but such acts are not left unnoticed by G.U.N. and Westopolis.When a criminal is taken by a undercover agent of G.U.N. what will be the outcome?Taking interest in Silver's resilience, Shadow makes a offer that Silver cannot refuse.





	1. Innocent Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Shadow reminisce their past together, thus beginning our story.

_Another day, another Eggman raid halted and neutralized. I don't understand why he's so determined to undermine Mobians and use animals as some sort of sick power source, but whatever the case may be, we will always stop him. I have to admit I have to acknowledge his determination and spirit if he continues to do crap like this every now and then, he truly has a goal in life and will see it through, no matter how many times me and the guys try to stop him. Cautiously and carefully I move the analog stick up, my eyes surveying the perimeter- I felt my heart race for the tension was truly heavy around me and in-game. Being the last operator on my team it was either clutch or let my team down, earning me hate messages in the process._

" Silver." 

_I found the hostage. With one other hostile remaining, roaming around for me I quickly grabbed her and began to silently make my way towards the extraction point._

" Silver..." 

 _I heard footsteps above me, about one story away from me and the hostage herself. I picked up my pace but in truth? I was a heavy character, having a heavy shield for my main weapon while my second was a standard issue pistol. I reached outside, the extraction point was within my reach! But something unexpected happened._ " What? NO! Oh no! Shadow!!!."  _I groaned and cursed at myself and Shadow, who deliberately cut off the wifi as well as the power cord to my game._ " Why'd you do  _that_ for?! Now everyone will hate me! Or worse... I could get reported or banned."  _I trembled at the thought. I removed my headset, setting it down on the floor._

" So? Who cares? You'll be fine."  _Shadow sat right next to me, his arm resting over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him,_ " And I did that because you didn't do what I told you to do earlier."  _As strict and demanding as always... but what did he want from me? If it resulted in this? I forgot. Yawning I shifted so my body can rest over his lap. I can see that his usual serious gaze went down to me, his orange-red eyes burning holes right through my eyes, but those were the same eyes that I fell in love with- that got me into this 'hostage' and 'hostile' situation, in a good way of course. Reaching my hand out to him I cupped his cheek, my thumb brushing over his muzzle affectionately. Shadow sighed, his hand placed itself over my own,_ " You're more trouble than you look." 

 _I saw his eyes change, from being hardened to soft- it was a second but it was enough time for me to notice it and it melted my heart. For a hardened, well-trained operative that is known to have no mercy, I am his 'weak spot'. I truly felt 'special' for he only had these feelings for me._ " But you took me in anyways."  _I countered, smiling so fondly to Shadow._ " Tell me again what you need for me and I'll do it."  _Sort of like trying to redeem myself for my forgetfulness._

 _Shadow began to pet my head, his fingers slightly began to scratch my ears. I purred to the touch._ " We need more milk, eggs, cinnamon and vanilla extract." 

" K."  _I hummed, wrapping my arms around Shadow's waist and nuzzling his stomach, curling around him._ _I felt him lean down to me, whispering sweet, enduring words that made my stomach flutter with butterflies and my heart thump with happiness. I whispered back, my lips teasingly brushing against his as I mouthed filthy, lustful words to him- words that can only make him submit to me. You could say that I was his one true weakness on the field, he puts me first than himself- that and when we're in bed together, but during the bedroom? I had the power. I take advantage of him in every shape and form. You could say that I am timid in person but entirely different in a closed off room. One coin but two different sides. I guess I can thank Mephiles for that one._

" Shadow? Remember when we first met?."  _Shadow blinked at me, a little confused by the change of direction but he nodded his head, remembering those sweet memories we both shared._

" Yeah... I remembered."  _Shadow rubbed his muzzle against my own, purring lowly and deeply._

 _Chaos, he's my weakness too- I could trade all my tools and games for him. With my arms now wrapping around his neck I deeply kiss him, my mouth meshing with his. Calloused hands slowly slipped under my shirt, exploring my body- he was going back to his territory, and I liked that. I pulled away, my eyes half lidded from this kiss._ " Hard to believe that you would want to be with a criminal like me."  _I breathed._

" And hard to believe you went through training to get to me."  _Shadow chuckled, flicking my forehead. I yelped, frowning towards him but Shadow merely laughed at me,_

_When you have nothing, you have to build your way up to have something... right? I did only what was natural for me to survive, but how I did it was frowned upon by society and their laws._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**_Three years ago..._ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

" Look, all I'm asking from you is to cook us up some of your nifty little gadgets for us and in time you'll get your half of the money in return for helping us." 

_I raised my brow, suspicious of this man's words. I had my fair share of back stabbers, liars, scammers, etc. The last thing that I need now is another one to my list of chores that needed to be taken cared of. I twist the wires together, making sure that each side had a good circulation of electricity for the battery to conduct. With automotive car pliers within my hands I slightly touched the tips of the pliers- sparks immediately flew, revealing how much surge is going through them. Satisfied with my work I turned off my latest creation. Putting the pliers down on the concrete floor I slip off my stool and went over to my workbench._

" Is that right?."  _I leaned against the table, my back facing towards the man,_ " The last idiots that strike a deal with screwed my hands up."  _Scars ran over the palms of my hands- they weren't deep thank Chaos but they are more sensitive and weaker than what they used to be- I have to be more careful with what I do now because of  those assholes._ " Why should I trust you?." 

 _The man behind me chuckled,_ " Finally. Glad you asked."  _Approaching me from behind the man with a thick heavy accent sets down a giant case next to me. I was intrigued for no one has ever got me bait like this. As if he was a gentleman, the man opened the case- it revealed new power tools of the like, things I needed to further my projects and gizmos. I turned my head towards him, unsure what he'll say to me now._ " Is this to your liking?."  _He pushes the case to me._

 _Shyly I took it, gazing upon the different sets of wrenches and screwdrivers- it was like getting new toys for Christmas, except it wasn't Christmas, it was only the third month of the year._ " Uhm, yeah, this is nice... thanks."

" You see, Acciaio, me and a few good friends of mine have been... well, we have been hearing so much about you on the streets as well as what you do for a living. I must say, you know how to put a 'shock' to the police around here."  _He chuckled lightly but I didn't because for one? That was a terrible joke, and two, he was referencing how a cop died because he touched my reinforced electrical wall when I was helping a few of my sources out of a drug dealer's home. I don't do drugs for I would rather not decay and rot on the inside out- but drug dealers are rather 'relaxed' and friendly, once you give them some assurance of cash._ " And so, I bought this to help you with whatever it is you create. But I would like it if you would help me." 

 _I sighed, swallowing down my anxiety and doubts._ " What do you want?." 

" In a few days me and my friends are going to raid the National Bank- we have the armor, the guns, everything military based from our sources. But what we don't have is a solid defense. Taking the money will take time, so we need to have a defensive perimeter to keep those dogs at bay. That's when you come in." 

" I see..."  _Setting my elbow down on the table I place my chin within the palm of my hand, my foot idly tapping the concrete floor below._ " Well the walls in the bank are as fragile and weak as any other bedroom wall. They are thin and flimsy. My gadgets are great with anything that is made of metal, as you already know." 

" That isn't a problem. We can reinforce the walls once the hostages are under control. We also have barbed wire to stop the feds in their tracks, making them go the most alternate ways possible." 

" Seems like you planned everything ahead."  _I smirked,_ " Alright, I'll make a few charges." 

" Excellent! here's my card. Call when you're done."  _The man takes out a business card from within his breast pocket, sliding it towards me. He seems very rich, professional than any of the goons that tried to use me for their schemes. I have to admit, I have high hopes for him. I watched him take his leave, bringing his 'friends' with him along the way. With my room quiet now I can finally be alone._

_Stretching out my arms and legs I yawned, my ears flicked themselves while my bones popped and cracked. Man, what a day._

_Here in the Underground my name doesn't exist. As far as anyone knows my 'name' down here is called 'Acciaio'. Why? I have no idea- maybe because I have grey fur? Like I said, it eludes me but I go with it. But my real name is Silver T. Hedgehog. I'm twenty years old and living alone under the city along with so many homeless teens. I didn't choose this life... what I wanted more than anything is to live near a meadow, away from city life and be a photographer. Travel the world and see new things. However, that dream is dead now, far from my reach. My mom died when I was six years old, me and dad were devastated but we tried to keep on living, for her. A few years passed, my dad was soon to follow her after the car accident- he lost control of the car, skidding off of the bridge. It wasn't a quiet, painless death. And so, I was left alone. My cousin Gold offered me to stay with her in Onyx City but I didn't want to burden her, I could bring myself up to have someone take care of me._

_And so, I remained here in Soleanna. I dropped out of high school and began my life here as a homeless teen. With little items I took from my old room I tried to make this place as cozy as possible. It's not one of those five star hotels like the ones up above, but it was something._

_I made a friend down her. Her name is 'Blaze', but her name in the Underground she is known by 'Ash', for her power is fire. A truly fitting name for her. She... she's the only one who is nice to me, and for that I do what I can for her. I don't know much about her since she says little about her personal life and past but what I do know about her is that she is misjudged and quite lonely here in the Underground, so I am her only friend. And a good one. She visits me from time to time while I visit her. We have our talks, our walk around the Underground, things like that so I do feel some sort of 'normalcy' with her._

_I sighed, closing my eyes as I put my head down onto my workbench. What would be great right now is eating a hot dog with orange soda, watching cartoons..._

* * *

_Being the kid of the Underground meant that you're the scum of normal people. A 'rascal', or 'troublemaker' so to speak. The kids of the Underground are known for their wild parties, vandalism, robbing small stores, being drug addicts, things of that nature. In truth? I tend to keep things to myself, but I do like to go to some drug lord's place just to chill and see what goes on, out of curiosity. But like I said before, I don't do drugs for I'd rather not die and have a stable mind when working with tools. I don't do much like the others, same with Blaze. We're one of the rarities that do nothing while everyone else does something._

_Wearing my dark grey hoodie, shredded pants and tattered black high-tops shoes I ate to my heart's desire, eating my hot dog and sipping my drink every now and then. This place serves different types of hot dogs and meats- yeah they have hamburgers but they mainly serve fries and hot dogs of all sorts. This place ends my cravings and satisfies me, which puts it on my good places to come when not hiding away._

_In the corner of my eye I saw the giant fountain that resided in town square where everyone tends to be around. Turning my head I gazed at the beautifully made fountain, chewing my food absently. Couples stood around the fountain, taking pictures with each other or merely having a good stroll- I felt jealousy swelling up inside me, especially if the couples were the same sex. Yes, I am attracted to males for I seek a challenge and I'm too awkward to deal with girls. Thinking about it now, it seems pathetic and 'nerdy' of me to say but it's true. Something about guys makes my heart flutter but also they provide me with a challenge whether I would be dominate or not. I feel like I can be the dominate one in the relationship but I will have to see if I ever do find someone. Girls are... they- I'm awkward with them, end of story._

" Huh?."  _A black hedgehog with red stripes approaches the cotton candy vendor some distance from the fountain. I scoffed, immediately remembering a certain hedgehog with similar features._ " Traitor..."  _I whispered to myself, huffing in slight announce. The black hedgehog soon went elsewhere, far from my sight. Good, the more I looked at him the more he reminded me of that traitorous idiot._

_Finishing up my food and drink I got up from my table, picked up my tray and threw away the garbage. Taking my leave I exit the fast food place, only to wander around and take in the sights of Soleanna. It's not often I get up here by myself but when I do it's quite refreshing._

_I inhale the air, smelling that wonderful sea breeze that made my spine shiver in delight. Instead of smelling metal, burnt plastic and oil, I can smell natural air, and it was wonderful. I don't like to harm lives, it doesn't make me 'happy', but there are just some people who absolutely deserve it. Mephiles was one of them. He didn't deserve to live, not after what he did to me._ Crossing the bridge that went over the ferry way, Silver wandered towards the northern most part of the city, it's more historical buildings resides there. 

_I'm glad he's gone, he was nothing more but a sadistic, possessive asshole who loved to manipulate me. I could almost 'feel' his claws all over me still- I guess some scars just never go away, no matter how long time passes. Thankfully I still have my sanity. But... even when he's gone, I remember the things he told me, whispered to me when we bonded with one another._

_[ You're mine, Silver. I am the only one that could make you scream... to give you this immeasurable pleasure... ]_

_[ Don't cry... tell me your troubles, I will tend to them.]_

_[ No one wants you Silver for you are only a burden to them. With me however, you're all that I need. I am the only one who loves you and will support you.]_

_[ Without me, you're nothing.]_

_I am nothing... I'm just a another face in the crowd of Mobians- technically speaking I'm a joke to the hedgehog race. I can't run, I can't curl up and perform and spin dash, I can't even jump high enough to hedgehog standards. My appearance itself isn't 'normal' for my quills are located mostly on my forehead while I have two large ones in the back. All I can do is lift things with my mind, fly and teleport, but such powers are not normal for a hedgehog. I'm utter garbage, right? I mean, I had my fair share of hate in the Underground so it must be true, right?_

Silver chuckled, lowly to himself.  _Look at me, going with the crowd. Maybe I've developed self hatred from all this crap._ Stopping in his tracks, Silver sighed,  _I have stooped into a whole new level._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver loves video games. If you guess on what game he was currently playing in the fic, I shall draw you something in return as a reward. 
> 
> 'Acciaio' is 'Steel' in Italian, but I could be wrong, my Italian is pretty bad... but it makes sense.


	2. Scars

_It's been days since those goons showed up at my place, wanting one of my inventions to assist them for their upcoming heist of the National Soleanna Bank up above but from time to time their 'boss', the one who talked to me in the first place, shots me a text here and there asking weird things such as " what the Underground truly is? " and " who is the most dangerous? " I am still confused as to why he wanted to know so much about this place? It's nothing special or anything worth sharing- if you can get used to the smell of sewage, metal and cigarette smoke then you can definitely survive down here. Anyways, the completion of my charges are done, they aren't hard to make. In fact, it took me only three days to make four of them. The Underground generously has a lot of garbage laying around, taken from the surface of course, so finding and salvaging car parts to make them what I want was downright easy._

Silver sat upon the stool of his workbench wearing nothing but shorts that went over his knees. 

_Once you get pass the smell, it isn't so bad down here. Yeah, it can be claustrophobic at times with it's tight corridors and blocked off from the sun but Soleanna is a place fill with secret passageways and hidden bunkers from past wars that not much people know about- hence why it's called 'The Underground'. I never seen cops walking through the place. Not once. I don't think they know about it to aside from the name. I guess we're that out of the way that even law enforcement can't find us._

Fingers traced over the surface of the small locket, designed purely of a crystal. It was small but big enough to encase a object in. 

 _I wonder if he is watching over me, laughing at my failed attempts of achieving my goal in life..._ Silver chuckled lightly in acceptance,  _I did, and in my eyes I think it's pretty funny too, but if one goal failed then go make another one? Go find one? No use sitting around and not doing anything- I'd rather chase something and fail than sitting by and watch my life die before my eyes._

Opening the locket with a small click Silver stared down to the photos that nestled within the openings of either side of the locket. On the left was him, on the right was a black hedgehog, adorned in dark aqua green stripes. Staring at the photo of the black hedgehog, Silver took a deep breath, then sighed, closing his eyes.  _You made me do it. I had no choice... but if things were any different then I would of stayed, like the sucker that I am._

_The scars you left behind..._

_You hurt me, used me, and I couldn't deny that I wanted to die. But you kept me safe, gave me a home and you given me what I wanted..._

He gripped onto the side of his head, feeling a headache slowly wash over him. Before it could get any worse, Silver dropped the locket into the junk drawer of his desk then slammed it closed. " Ugh..."  _I want to leave those memories behind me but I still keep coming back to them. Still, I can't really 'forget' what he did to me since I can feel them everyday._ Grunting in annoyance. Slipping off of his stool, Silver stretches his arms out, yawning in the process. Feeling his muscles pull and joints pop he decides that he was going to take a shower and maybe play some video games for the day, relax a bit. 

_Geez... there is only three types of temperatures down here. Hot, cold or very humid. Right now it's pretty damn humid right now so maybe taking a shower and turning on the fan would be a good idea._

As he made his way to his bathroom, eager to wash himself up he heard his phone vibrate over his workbench, moving the items around it partially. Knowing who it was Silver groaned to himself, feeling sightly annoyed but he went back to his work area and grabbed his phone. Turning it on he read what the boss texted him.  _Oh, alright, guess I'm part of their heist now. Ugh, just what I needed, getting my hands dirty. But now that I think about it... If I just gave those goons my charges and let them figure how those things work themselves then someone could die- these things are equally as strong as a transformer, it can kill a Mobian or human being with one touch. I guess I'll go._

Silver texted back, agreeing to everything the other human male was telling him- not that he had a choice. 

 _At times like these I wish I had someone to hold me and... no, no. This is fine, I can handle this myself._ Silver shook his head,  _I can do this! I'll just be there to teach them how to work my charges then I'll bail! That's it._

Setting his phone back down, Silver once again made his way to his bathroom, really needing that shower more than ever. 

 

 

 

 

_[ You're mine and mine alone... ]_

_[ No one can ever love you like the way I do. Understand? ]_

 

 

 

 

_I was his toy. His puppet. And yet I accepted that. I accepted his love, his sadistic, possessive nature to fill the loneliness that resided within my heart and mind, the loss of my parents. I was weak back then- but now? I feel like nothing has changed. Like the lapdog that I am I continue to think about him, to... miss him. I HATE it! I don't want to feel this way, I want to just forget the memories and move on! But... I can't. The scars on my back, the kisses and the comfort he had given to me, the sense of need within him, within me- I can't just forget it and walk away, no matter how hard I try. Even his words echo within my head. Maybe... maybe I can't move on because I don't want to? Yeah, maybe that's why._

_I don't want to._

Silver chuckled lowly but it slowly risen into laughter. The spray of the shower covering up his empty laugh. " Maybe that's why." He said aloud,  _because my heart doesn't want to lose that sense of true love. The feeling of sharing another heart with someone, no matter how cruel they can be. Mephiles was the only person I had. He filled my heart with his twisted, love and I accepted everything he did to me._

_Until one day, I ended everything._

_A part of me is happy that it's free and can see the world, the other part? It was scared, confused and longs for that protective cage that Mephiles provided. A clusterfuck of emotions but the bottom line?_

_I miss him and I can't forget about him._

Holding himself, Silver leaned his head over the tile wall of the shower, letting the water douse his fur. 

 

 

 

 

_[ You are my light. The sun pales in comparison to you... ]_

_[ But the brighter the light, the darker the shadow becomes. I am your eternal shadow, Silver. ]_

_[ Wherever you are, I will be there, protecting my most precious gift. ]_

_I'm... happy you'll always be by my side, Mephiles. I don't know what I'd do without you! Thank you, for everything._

 

 

 

 

His right ear flicked before both folded back. His eyes shut close, remembering such painful memories. 

 

 

 

_[ For my flower? Anything... ]_

 

 

 

 

" I hate you... but I miss you... Mephiles." 

 

 

 

Choked sobbing, soft and fragile echoed within the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Blaze (POV)**

* * *

 

 

 

 

_The Underground... I heard about this place from when I was in middle school. It was a place where 'hobos' go to as well as drug dealers and 'bad' people. I must say, some of that was true. The homeless resided here but instead of old men and women, it was mainly kids, teens and young adults. Drug dealers? Of course, they're secretive and always lurking in the shadows but when you spot one, they can be very kind, for the right amount of money. And 'bad' people? I don't see these kids as 'bad', just going through a difficult time in their life. We all have our ups and downs. Me? I'm like everyone else in a way. I have emotions, logical thought process and even have hobbies but unlike other people I can manipulate flames, which is extremely dangerous to the public eye._

_Mainly I steer clear of crowds and populated places, but..._ Blaze sighed heavily, switching off her TV,  _I have to do what I have to do. This place is like a gigantic maze, I got lost when I first got here. There is a map given to me by the separate 'land lords'  of this place but I still couldn't truly understand it. That was when Silver T. Hedgehog came into play. He's a kind Mobian, nicer and more gentleman like than most of the male Mobians here._

_I knew prior who he was due to my own personal sources- he was the lover of Mephiles T. Dark, a Mobian unlike any I seen. He was incredibly rich, well-known in Soleanna and incredibly dangerous- even the Princess of Soleanna had to tread the waters carefully or else the predator will collapse on her. But one day, he just... 'vanished'. I knew that they were together thanks to the obnoxious camera crews and photographers of the public but what I didn't expect was him being here in the Underground. It caught me off guard but I don't mind. In fact, makes things a lot more easier for me._

_I came here on a mission; to find drug lords and possible terrorist acts and plans here in the Underground while being undercover as a runaway._

_However, meeting Silver made me curious. What we talked about when we're together, what small info we shared... he's just your average young Mobian adult, trying to figure out a way to live like the rest of us. I honestly do feel bad for him, after losing his parents. I could only imagine what he goes through everyday. He didn't tell me about his love life- didn't expect him to since he refused to talk about it. It was alright, I understood._

_Silver was sweet, kind and smart enough to make electrical devices and trinkets._

Getting up from her seat Blaze went over to her small kitchen, deciding to make a small snack. 

_Down here, everyone goes by a nickname. I suppose they 'throw' away old names and make new ones to forget their pasts? It was a educated guess but it made sense._

_Life down here seems so... 'different' compared to up above. For one, the Underground seems like it's own system. Land lords, a 'president', stores, even restaurants. I feel like I'm in a whole new town, as strange as that might sound._

[ Knock, Knock. ] 

" Huh?." Turning around, Blaze raises her brow, wondering who that could be? Normally she never has visitors except for one which was Silver, but she hasn't seen him for a little while. Exiting her kitchen with a bag within her hand- which was a loaf of bread, she headed over to her front door, unlocking it. Opening it she realized who it was. It was none other than Silver, looking as clean as always. " Oh, hello Silver." She side steps, opening the door wider so he may come in. " Didn't expect you to arrive." 

 _Silver slightly smiled to me._ " Sorry, just wanted to get out a bit." 

" I can understand, considering you usually spend your time in one room."  _I lightly smiled towards the hedgehog before closing my door._ " So is there something you want to specifically do?."  _Silver went over towards my couch, sitting down upon it._

" Nah,"  _he waves his hand in dismissal,_ " I just like your company is all."  _Using his powers he lifts up the TV remote. Silver is younger than me- it felt like I had a little brother in a way... for some reason it makes my heart flutter. I don't have any siblings for I am a only child, however, Silver somehow makes me feel like more than a friend at times. He makes me feel like some 'big sister', listening to him and whatever problems he has bothering him._

" Really? Well I'm flattered."  _I said with full honesty,_ " I was going to make myself a snack, care for some?." 

" Sure!."  _Floating off of the couch, Silver hovered towards me, his body glowing a brilliant cyan blue color. Silver gave me the details of his powers- his strengths and weaknesses. Me and him aren't so different when it came to power capabilities, of course aside from manipulating fire and the other the environment around one's self._

" In other news, G.U.N. has visited Soleanna in search of a dangerous Mobian- reports say that he has terrorized and caused destruction in Westopolis as well as Station Square." 

_Me and Silver turned, our attention now on the TV in the living room. I immediately rolled my eyes, grabbing the remote I quickly switched the channel to something less serious. If me and Silver are going to hang out we might as well do it properly without any distractions like the news._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had things to do. Also, sorry if it's short- my wifi turned off then turned back on again, making me delete my previous work... and I didn't save it. Bluh. But I'll make it up next chapter! <3


End file.
